Individuals typically need to be authenticated at an electronic computing device to perform transactions and access data on the electronic computing device. An authentication process can verify an identity of the user and permit the user to access the electronic computing device when authenticated.
A common method of authentication is for the user to enter a user ID and a password. However, the user ID and password may need to be reentered each time the user logs into the electronic computing device. In addition, user IDs and passwords can be lost, stolen or forgotten.